Humans
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis talks about the reasons why he finds humans so confusing, so interesting, and so very, very strange... (This story was written because... Well, you'll read inside. It's short, but it gets my feelings across. Rated T, because it's a pretty heavy subject. Please R&R, and enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, everyone! I wrote this because of all the turmoil that's going on now, because of the Treyvon Martin and George Zimmerman case. It makes me really sad, and this story should get my feelings out the right way. Enjoy. **

* * *

Humans are such strange creatures. They are greedy, lusting for precious items and artifacts that they have no particular use for. They crave money, power, wealth, fame, anything just to be noticed and recognized in this cruel world of theirs. They will sell their souls to the devil just to gain the things that they want. Very strange indeed...

Not to mention, the barbarity that they express appalls me to no end. I am a demon, yes, but I am the embodiment of evil itself. These humans are not. It's not their job to spread evil and hate throughout the world. It is mine, and my species' job alone. They kill their own kind for no reason, and the way they do so is sickening even to me. Guns, iron poles, or even bare hands... Man has created its own evils, and we have done nothing to help it along.

Isn't that sad, little human? Yes, I'm speaking to you, the one who now reads this testimony that I write. It must pain you to see your own fellow humans tearing themselves apart, both emotionally and physically, right? Religion, race, sexual orientation... It dominates every act, every thought, every word that you ever do, think, or utter.

Oh, you don't think so? You might not even be conscious when you do judge others, but you do. I know you do. I've been on earth thousands of years, and not once in my existence have I seen a human not judge another over some trivial quirk or trait that makes them who they are inside.

It's funny sometimes, really. Think about it for just a moment. Humans are thought to be the smartest, most compassionate creatures on the planet. I laugh at that thought. Dolphins are kinder than people, and may as well be just as smart. They help their own, they keep their young, friends, and family safe. Your ancestors, the apes, do the same as the dolphins. Isn't it a shame that animals are almost always better than you all?

Animals do not know murder or evil. It is not programmed in their minds to judge others based on their skin's color, or the way they act. They are all equal to each other, and it's a beautiful thing.

Humans are confusing to me, to be frank. They want to know the root of all of their evils, and they blame us demons for their faults. But really, it is you, dear humans, that have brought these harmful emotions and acts upon yourselves. We just spread them around, but you are the ones who have created them. And now, you will one day destroy yourselves with them. How foolish.

Humans are so interesting, so confusing, and very, very strange...

* * *

**It's short, but it gets the point across for me. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Author's Note

**I'm writing this message to the user, "in your house" and anyone else who feels the same way, in the review section. And since I can't PM them because they have disabled the feature, I've decided to just post this in the story. Hopefully they'll see it. **

**I understand that Sebastian might not have been the best choice of character use, but that wasn't the point I was trying to get across. I wasn't trying to make everyone focus on the speaker, but more on what the speaker was saying. I'm sorry that you didn't think that I did well with this, "in your house." **

**And yes, I do follow the manga. I know that Sebastian would kill people without regrets, and all of that. I probably could and should have put that this story was OOC, because to some people it may as well be. But again, I didn't do this to make people focus on Sebastian. I did it to make people focus on the message in the story that I want to get across.**

**Besides, is it really a huge deal that I used a character that, according to you, "contradicts every word that I say"? It's my story, and I can use just about any character that I please to use. As long as my story makes sense and is written well enough to be understood, then I think I've done what I set out to do.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
